Back to school
by Peeta4katniss
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are back in District 12 after the rebellion but Paylor makes an mandatory announcement saying that "Every child between the ages of 6 and 19 will be brought to the capital and be sent to school there so they can learn form the best teacher in Panem so that they can be prepared to face work" so how will Katniss and Peeta handle being back at school
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fanfic so please review and be nice I DONT OWN ANYTHING **

**katniss pov**

Chapter 1

I wake up to someone kissing me, I kiss back knowing who it is. I open my eyes to see that i was right its Peeta. i smile looking in to peeta's amazing bright blue eyes. Peeta returns my smile showing of his perfect white teeth. "Morning, beautiful" he says while still kissing me. "Morning, handsome" i say back "Breakfast time!" peeta yells throwing me over his shoulders, i start screaming and yelling "Put me down" Peeta put me down on the chair in kitchen table. i look up at him and pout peeta just laughs at this. All i can think about is how glad i choose Peeta over Gale i couldn't imagine this type of moment with Gale, anyway im still mad at him for more less killing my sister Prim. At this thought i start to tear up i cant belive it been six months since she died and the rebellion won. As the tears start to fall Peeta pulls me on to his lap and puts his arms around me and starts to sooth me with his words and kisses. After a while i start to calm down and stop crying I turn around to face Peeta and kiss him. "Thank you for everything without you I don't Know what I would do" I whisper into his ear " Anything for the soon to be Mrs Mellark" he whispers back with his amazing 1000 Walt smile. I smile back remembering last night

_~flashback~_

Peeta put a blindfold over my eyes, so I couldn't see a thing. I feel Peeta put his arm around my shoulders as he guides me down the street then he turn right then left then left again then right at this point I just zoned out and give up trying to figure outwhere he's taking me

After 10 minutes I think. Peeta let's go of my shoulders and I start to panic. Peeta sences this and mummers in my ear " I'm not going anywhere, I'm just taking off the blindfold" the panic left just as quickly as it came. Peeta untied the blindfold and I just gasped

We where in the meadow. It was beautiful. There was a blanket with a picnic basket on it under a willow tree hanging of the branches were jars with candles in them and there was flower petals scattered everywhere. "It's amazing" I whispered

" I thought you might like it, but I don't know about you I'm starved let's eat before the food gets cold" He whispered. I laugh about the last bit he's alway hungry. Peseta drags me over to the blanket. I sit down and I look at Peeta and staring into his brilliant blue eyes but he's nervous about something. " what's wrong" I ask " nothing, I'll tell you after dinner" he responds too quickly "okay, so what oft dinner?" I ask "lamb stew duh" he says like it the most obvious this in the world.

When we finish the lamb stew Peeta got on one knee and said "Katniss Everdeen, i have loved you since I was five and everydayAnd btw Steven is prob out with Jason he has to scoop that low just to get to go out side and not be by himself lol since I have loved you more and more and I know we have been through hell and back we have done it together, I love you to the moon and back will you do the honours of becoming Mrs Katniss Everdeen" I'm so stunned I can't even speak all I can do is nod my head yes.

~_end of flashback~_

I stare in to Peeta's eyes knowing he's thinking about last night As well. I look down to check if it was a dream but it wasn't there on my left hand was my engagement ring it's stunning and simple it a sliver band with the pearl he gave me in our second games in the middle I couldn't think of a better ring. "Let's eat breakfast before the mandatory viewing thing on T.V" Peeta says heading to the fridge. "What's it the mandatory viewing thing about" I ask " I don't know" he says putting a cheese bun in front of me. I smile at him in thanks before I stuff it in my mouth.

"Come on let's see what Paylor has to say now" Peeta says dragging me into the living room and turning on the T.V

**A/N so this was my first chapter in my first fanfiction **

**so please tell me is it's good bad or terrible but try and say it in a nice way please**

**Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you hopelessromantic1599 for reviewing and to everyone who read the first chapter **

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING **

**Chapter 2**

I sit on Peeta's lap as we watch the T.V waiting for Paylor to come out of her mansion. When she comes out she steps on to the stage she says "Hello people of Panem, I have a very important announcement to make today on the eduction system in Panem. Since falling marks in some of the districts I personally think that every child should have an equal education, so I have decided that every child between the ages 6 and 19 should attend the same school to get an equal eduction. I have personally hired the best teachers in Panem to teach so every child will get the best education. This school will be based in the capital and will be like a boarding school but you will be able to go home for the holidays. Every child will have one last night with their parents before we take them to the Capital while their still sleeping. So tomorrow when you wake you'll be in the capital. You will wake up in your new room and don't worry about packing the capital is providing everything so you can enjoy you last day. That is all for now thank you and enjoy your last night"

"I feel really sorry for those kids, getting shipped way to the capital till the 19 and rarely getting to see there parents that terrible" Peeta says after Paylor's speech. "We are 18 so how do you know we are not getting shipped to the Capital?" I ask Peeta "Because they probably know that we are still recovering from the rebellion and all that so they won't send us and we are still victors so we don't have to go to school" Peeta answers back. Thinking about it more I think Peetas right I mean he is usually right anyways. "Yeah, your probably right" I say after awhile of thinking.

"So what do you want to do today" I ask Peeta after a minute or two of comfortable silence. " I know how about you teach me how to shoot a bow and arrow" Peeta asks hopefully" okay" I say standing up so we can go get changed in to something suitable for the woods.

For the rest of the day I teach Peeta how to shoot which he is very bad at after an hour of me trying to teach him he couldn't hit a big tunk of a tree which was 10 foot away from him so I just gave up. We have a picnic by the pond for lunch and after lunch we go for a swim. By the time we get home we are both super tired so as soon as we got home we both crawled into bed and cuddled together With my head resting on his cheats right above his heart so I can hear it's steady beat. It alway helps me fall into a peaceful sleep without bad dreams. 'I love you" I whisper before falling asleep before he has a chance to answer

~next day~

i wake up in a strange room and began to panic and jump out of the bed my hunter senses kicking in. I look around the the Room it's like an apartment then it snaps in my head Paylors speech yesterday about the school, I guess Peeta was wrong about us not going. I start to walk over to the kitchen area looking for food when something else snaps in my head I woke up up on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed that means i have a room mate that probably in the shower I sigh at the thought I better have a alright room mate. I look on the kitchen table and see my timetable.

**Katniss Everdeen**

**Period 1 Home room/General studies Room 208**

**Period 2 Woodwork/snares Room 304**

**Period 3 Maths 185**

**Period 4 Health Room 627**

**Period 5 P.E Room P.E Hall**

**Period 6 English Room398 **

**Period 7 History of Panem Room 345**

**Period 8 Self defence Room 734**

**Period 9 Home Economics Room 956**

After reading over my time table I hear I gasp I look up and see a girl blue eyes and brown hair. Her eyes are wide in shock looking at me. "Your kat katniss Everdeen"she stutters. I guess I got one who is going to freak out every time she sees me, "yeah I am so who are you" I ask trying to sound polite. "I'm Jessica Brennan but you can call me Jess" Jess says back.

I look at the time and see it's 8:45 and classes start at nine and I don't know where I'm going so I leave hoping I can find my way to class and start to wonder about Peeta and if he's okay.

**A/N thank you for read this chapter please review it would mean a lot to me**

**Thank you**


End file.
